


Kyle

by screaming_underneath



Series: James Evan Wilson [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, post 8x20 - Post Mortem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Voglio solo continuare ad essere Kyle.»<br/>Sei parole; sei parole che racchiudono tutta la tua vita passata.</p><p>TAC.<br/>Tre lettere; tutto il tuo futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle

**KYLE**

 

 

_«Voglio solo continuare ad essere Kyle.»_

Sei parole; sei parole che racchiudono tutta la tua vita passata.

(sorrisi incerti cenni col capo ragazze bionde e carine al braccio di  _altri_ ragazzi biondi e carini e auto splendenti e occhiali alla moda...)

TAC.

Tre lettere; tutto il tuo futuro.

(ho paura di morire, House, ho paura una fottuta paura)

Quegli occhi chiari, che conosci tanto bene. Che leggono dentro, e forse per la prima volta in più di vent'anni si fanno leggere a loro volta.

« _Posso vivere tranquillamente senza Kyle._ »Sdrammatizza, ma sai che è sincero...

Perché la frase si conclude per entrambi allo stesso modo.

 

“ _Non posso senza te.”_


End file.
